The present invention relates to bands which can be secured to an object.
Such bands have been created for various purposes. For example, a variety of watch bands for securing a watch to a person's wrist have been designed. However, most such band mechanisms are not suitable for strenuous activities in corrosive environments such as surfboarding or water skiing. When a person is engaged in strenuous activities, the means for securing the watch band to the wrist must be extremely secure. Otherwise, the strong forces acting on the band, such as the turbulent wave action found in heavy surf or a forceful contact with a tow line, may dislodge the watch and watch band.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a securing band mechanism for attachment to an object which:
(1) provides a highly secure means for attaching the band to the object; PA0 (2) is inexpensive to make; PA0 (3) is easy to use; PA0 (4) is durable; PA0 (5) is comfortable when it used on a person's body; PA0 (6) is light in weight; PA0 (7) can be adjusted to fit varying sizes of objects; PA0 (8) has means for preventing the ends of the band from detaching from one another; PA0 (9) is corrosion-resistant; PA0 (10) has no hard protrusions that will scratch the wearer or tear a wet suit; and PA0 (11) is easily and securely attachable to an item, such as a watch or compass.